


定时

by Jonkoping013



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkoping013/pseuds/Jonkoping013
Summary: 瞎写，别当真





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一个毫无可能的瞎写，逻辑早死（

瞎写请千万不要当真！

当他们相遇的时候，伦敦正步入它的秋季。巴西人手插在口袋里，穿得像个从纽约街头来的流浪汉，桑切斯这么形容完他，然后牵着狗绳在前面笑。不知道内马尔听没听见，反正他没有说什么。他走在伦敦的街道，任务好像就是跟着人往前走，其余的一概不发表意见。桑切斯总是很喜欢把眼睛弯起来笑，遛狗的时候格外喜欢，说的话又总是很多，内马尔以前就只挑想讲的接，这都是很习以为常的事。穿过那些形影不离的商铺和红砖绿瓦的房子，他最后一次尝试搭话是在自己居所的门前，那时他在用钥匙开门，他趁那个空闲说到以前他们在巴塞罗纳住所不是离得很远。内马尔帮他牵着两条金毛，脸朝着阴影。然后是门梢中关卡活络的声音，他的巴西好友终于说话了。

我决定明年结婚。

他已经把门开直，耐不住寂寞的宠物冲进去，把后面长长的绳子拖了一地。他有点愣，内马尔走上前揽着他的臂膀，想要把他推进屋子。他却反手抓住了对方的衣襟，说，那我应该恭喜你吗？

内马尔说，那是你的自由，不过送祝福的话，他会很开心。但最后两个字还未完全出口，桑切斯已经一拳揍在了那张怎么也看不出喜悦的脸上。结结实实的力道，内马尔捂着脸扶在门框上，在他的身子被弹开之前，他揪住了挥拳的人的衣服。对方的手肘撞击在他的胸膛，仓促之间的力道很大，把两人的身体压到玄关的另一侧。

该死，你是不是疯了。

他咒骂着，衣服的布料依旧抓紧在手里，他的手带着衣料后的那个人冲向墙壁。对方抬起手想还击，但他的动作更快，门在一片他们搞出的动静中阖上，他们滚落在地扭成一团。这是他第一次知道那个乖孩子样的桑切斯居然也会先动起手，当他的手压住对方急于挣脱的胳膊的时候，似乎有什么东西在他的胸腔里烧了起来，越烧越旺。他扭过桑切斯的手压过头顶，膝盖狠狠地撞击在对方的小腹。手上的抵抗在那一瞬间小了很多，原本逼着他的身体顶在身后坚硬的墙壁，一声闷哼教他分不清是来自对方的口中还是身后。某种奇妙的情感翻涌上来，他停了一停。有什么能解释为什么他要把话藏到跟进对方伦敦的住所的那一刻嘛。正在发生的事情离谱又复杂，他早该反应过来。为什么他的理智会像个消极的工人，在他出人意料的举动里，扮演着一个事不关己的角色？拿开头来说吧，他本可以把那些话放入简讯传送，可以选择在碰面的第一秒就把心声吐尽，甚至，就在刚刚他都还有可能在拳头落下的那刻就转身离去。有一万次从这则泥潭中抽身而出的机会给他，但他现在偏偏把对方抵在家中的墙上，压制到过头。

只有桑切斯的那一拳是他没有料到的迅猛，就好像要把他从一场梦中击醒。痛苦的欢愉的碎片簇拥着他踏进打着旋的深潭，越陷越深。他总以为，他曾经的这段恋情可能会在一片无言的寂静中走向终结，也可能会更惊心动魄一点，需要他费极大的气力来摆出一副无动于衷又饱含无奈的模样，去收获一个慌乱与恳求的眼神。

他也不知道他搞错了什么。

桑切斯还未完全反应过来，或许内马尔也一样，那只在桑切斯脑后的手滑落在后颈，把他整个人都带进了怀抱。他们离得那么近，鼻尖传来的气味是记忆里所熟识的，连同这个姿势都在那些共同度过的夜晚里被反复演习过数遍。桑切斯会自然地把额头抵在了内马尔的颈窝，然后清醒与退离一样飞速。他知道内马尔没有发觉，继续用手臂环抱着他，嘴里不知道在孜孜不倦地讲些什么。那些声音勾起他心中一些难以捉摸的回忆。他清楚他干了一些傻事，比如忍无可忍地给上对方一拳，而他现在必须做出一个决定，关于内马尔和他自己，关于他们的未来。

什么是最恰当的答案，他当然能想得出。他在极近的距离感受着对方身上的温度，某种体验正在破冰而出，正要冲破禁锢它的牢笼，然后代表着另一种情感的，悬铃木忽然拔地而起，它枝叶上的黑暗很真。

够了，他哑着声开口，叫停了内马尔的喋喋不休。我想我得先说恭喜，然后，抱歉……

不，你不需要。内马尔回应了他。他的声音好像柴堆中忽然炸亮的火星，刺痛了他的眼。在内心，他又后退了两步。他要说什么，该走了吗，他又想好说些什么来告别了嘛。空气在他们中间流淌得很缓慢，一秒一秒地都不是很情愿。

内马尔熟悉的嗓音又从上方传来，这次他在问对方，介不介意把灯打开。他寻了一个借口来避开尴尬的沉默，但不得不说，这个借口他选得很烂。他说出口就后悔了，为什么要给他们来上一道灯光，逼着他们把现实撕扯开。失去了黑夜这个天然的屏障，他们不可能再有安然坐下温存的时刻。这或许是最后一次。他环着手臂，越发放弃了松开的念头。真奇怪，他上一秒还气得这样那样，这一秒却连撒手都不肯，他自己都在问为什么。

别，幸好智利人拒绝他了，也许他们还是心有灵犀的一对。智利人在他的怀抱中，想要找回自己的勇气，似乎有点困难。别和一个连婚期都订好的人纠缠不清，这些对你，对他没有一点好处，桑切斯这样对自己说。但如果只让情感操控他的大脑，他很想一头埋进对方的肩膀，像过去那样什么都不去想，只说些没有营养的傻话。

不过现在不可以。不可能了。

他合上眼。

内马尔看着他。一片黑暗，他并不能看清什么。模糊的轮廓，看不清嘴型。桑切斯可能说了，也可能没说，也可能在心里他已经大说特说好一会了。内马尔觉得自己或许马上就能达到目的，他这千里迢迢奔赴至一个异国的目的，但是令人遗憾的是，他的心头丝毫没有心愿即将得偿的轻松。

桑切斯第二次开口时，用的开头是“最后一次见面我们……”他还没有说完，内马尔就打断了他，不是。

不是最后一次。

我知道，我们当然还能碰面。我们……。当然可以，他们可以在广义的世界里，抬头低头，在目光相触的那一刻道出你好的话语。这都算，但是——

不是，我说的意思是，这些，完全不一样。内马尔否认。可能比起桑切斯，他对这样的局面了解得更深彻些。能握着匕首柄端的人，其实是他。而被那把匕首刺入的人说，你是不是该给我点指示，我从来不明白，因为如今站在别人家中说这些话的人并不是我。

以后大概也不会是我。桑切斯在心里补充。他又把眼睛睁了开，因为无论睁多大也无法将人窥清，他索性放弃，也不在乎目光的交汇点在哪里。他想他之前满不在乎的表情，与现在连连否认的态度，没有人能从两者中提炼到一点明确的信息。匕首刺入的那一刻，平原有了火红的苗头，而被丢弃的那一刻，火苗舔舐泥土，更狂傲了些。中间的过程如果把那势头消减下去也不要紧，因为人们总看重结果，也只求个结果。它的复起是很显然的。

所以他说这些，有着潜藏的怒火。中途流经的那一点，使得更多的话语冻结在嘴唇。他在贴近的时候唤醒理智，理智攘解了某些不牢靠的情感。滋生了一些，浇灭了一些。

他曾经的恋人给出的答案模棱两可，不愿撤去的手或许有着特殊的暗示。可他暂时性地不愿去揣测。就像他现在禁不住就要生气，原因是站得住的，因为明显对方之前的火气比他还大。而现在他说了“我从来不明白”，这个剧本变得像从喜剧柜上取的，从参演到现在，他连一点剧情走势都掌握不了。

他不言语，转而用行动，用手肘顶在内马尔的胸前，带着对方那只扶在脑后的手往右仰。

他的意图，内马尔理解得很快——这不突然，他那时就有了预感。只是他没想过要怎么做，他单依靠着颅内的某个声音而动作。它怎样说的，他就怎样做。它告诉他想把人重新锁进自己的臂弯。那就这样，他也想。他这时的力道要比桑切斯使出的大得多，两下，他们的身体又贴紧，桑切斯的背后是墙。内马尔没有管对方在不断寻求挣脱的手，他抱在他的脑后，鼻息打在他的脸上，稍稍侧头，覆上微启的唇瓣。

看来桑切斯本来是要说什么的，幸好他比较快。接下来的一切都很熟悉，舌头冲进久违的腔内，翻搅完了就吮住对方的。

这个夜晚迎来了它的第二次混乱。

桑切斯终于推开他，忍不住低头去平复被挑动得急促的呼吸。他抹去嘴角来不及吞咽就落下连成一条的银丝，气息还没有完全调匀过来就发问，“这不会就是你的指示吧？”

没，我这没有答案，指示也没法给你。内马尔凑在他的颈窝，埋下脸。他的齿尖摩擦在他的皮肤，从这个点到那个点地啃啮，往往是冒起些许的痛楚又被柔软的舌尖舔平。那无疑是很种熟稔的感觉，他僵直了身子在那许久，最终还是没有再着力推开那人。内马尔的手游走在他上衣下摆的边缘，转到内侧就探进，轻抚着他的腰肌。

桑切斯的声音就好像是从当中挤出来的，又好像从那个吻中就开始难以恢复，依旧有些抖。“那你现在想出来的办法，就是索性做他一次，就全知道了？”他的手掌继续向上探进，热气升腾到了被他称作乖孩子的人的耳垂。他在他耳边说，我知道这听上去不可思议了点，但到底怎么样，试过了才知道嘛。

他以为，这话说下去，会被桑切斯瞪上几眼。后来他才意识到，就这个姿势，他就是真的瞪了他也难以察觉。桑切斯的脸转在旁的一侧，自然真切不了。他流连在他的颈边，跳动的脉管潜藏在皮肤下方，一秒秒的流动都清晰。他舔着耳廓，又问，你呢，你怎么想，不愿就不愿了。

对方好像在叹气，脸转到他肩上，手臂也一样环上。他感觉得到，对方也把下颌抵在了他的颈边，温热的吐息毫无保留地倾洒上。他心头不宁，好像此刻被撩拨的不是挂在他身上的这人，而是他自己。他揽起上衣的一角，把它堆到胸前，对方配合得举了举手，却被他咬着锁骨抵到了墙。他不想等对方的回答了，等待总是那么难耐，更何况某种默许他或许已经拿到了。智利人没有反对，单单就是有些颤。对方的指腹极富技巧地按压着他的胸前，并且还在一路向下，划过紧实的小腹，畅通无阻地沿着人鱼线散开。

接下来的事顺利成章，内马尔撕扯下两人的衣物，又揽着他的腰在他的腮帮落下一个具有安慰性质的吻。桑切斯似乎打定主意不说什么，只是在对方的唇擦到他的时候，松开唇齿，把对方的舌勾来接纳。他的手想重新环上巴西人的脖颈，却被内马尔捏住了手腕，放到嘴中把指尖舔得湿漉漉，拉到身下。他的心一下子吊起来，内马尔在他耳边说话，热气拂过他的耳廓，让他禁不住抖得更厉害。来，你自己来。内马尔的口气多像是揶揄，但他知道那不是玩笑。手指被操纵着寻找到了穴口，他听到内马尔用鼻音催促他快些动手。他这时特别想把脸埋进内马尔的肩，不过对方很及时地把他看穿，一只手捧着他的脸，轻柔地舔吻着他的眼角与睫毛。他只能侧着头，睁着睁不开的眼睛，照做。在自己的体内开拓的是自己的手指，这一事实光是想想就叫他面红耳赤，他只能庆幸没有答应人开灯，否则他不知道怎么样站在巴西人的前面。手指摩擦在内壁，抽插起来并不费力，他得感谢起内马尔的好心，但他也想到之前这根手指也被内马尔含在嘴中，某种错觉让他的呼吸都有些发滞。看起来，这些日子你也没让自己空着。内马尔的手指并没有就此离开，所以他还能拨弄着对方的性器，如此发表着评论。

嗯，没……没有。桑切斯还是想反驳，但是一开口，该有的字句又被奇怪的呜咽声所淹没。宽大的手掌包裹着前端，指尖在上面时重时轻地按揉着，模糊的快感从他的脊椎处攀升而上。他喘息得厉害，想把自己的手指抽离。内马尔这次没再阻拦他，他只把手移下，把他的大腿分开，又托着臀瓣把他托起，离开地面。然后他把桑切斯的手缠到他脖后，他说，你抱紧点。桑切斯有点昏沉，没很快反应，点了头又追问什么。巴西人继续抚慰握在他掌中的部位，让眼前的人被感官折磨得弓起背，露出惶恐不安的背脊，才漫不经心地回答。干你啊。怕你摔下去。他把自己的性器抵在被对方自己扩张完成的穴口，又捏着对方的下颌把他的脸掰起来，再一次像是恐吓的提醒道，我那么专注，如果你滑下去，我可抓不住你。

桑切斯费了会功夫理解完这句不大要脸的话，十分想说些什么回应，但是好像有什么东西蹭到他的脚背。眼角的余光掠过熟悉的影子，他才想起一开门就早早冲进屋内的宠物们，它们大概是世界上最乖的观众了，至今都未发一语。他刚刚才消下的羞耻心不知道为什么又烧得滚烫，张开嘴，还未待话语出口，内马尔的第一轮攻势已经开始了。他趁他失神的片刻，每一下都顶在最紧要的地方，又是整根抽出，再进入，抵得他喉咙发硬，眼前发晕似地蒙上白雾，再也说不出什么了。内马尔很熟悉他的身体，知道哪里怎样才能刺激到他的敏感带，也知道怎样让他从头到尾都变得心甘情愿起来。

两只黑漆漆的生物绕着它们主人的脚边打转，并没有要扑上来的意思。内马尔扫了两眼就不去搭理。他把人又往上拖了一把，可能进得更深。因为肩上的手绞得更紧了些，他的肩胛把这种微束感准确无误地传递给大脑。他不禁想，那桑切斯此刻感受到的，又是怎样的。他耳边不时划过变调的呻吟，时而高亢时而嘶哑，他在对方的体内抽动的频率比以往哪一次都快。手把桑切斯分得大开的腿架在腰间，另一只借着很微弱的光线把他的后脑压在墙上，指尖摩挲在唇角，沾染上无意识淌下的唾液探进。他在里面胡搅蛮缠，桑切斯的声音重新变得支离破碎起来，偶尔发出的音节往往带着极长极腻的尾音。他却觉得好听，抵着下颚任由手指在里面搅动，又换自己的舌头进去，把对方的唇瓣吮吸得生疼。等他离开，智利人趴在他肩头缓了好一会。内马尔明白他这过度的反应来源何处，他捏着他腰际的软肉，下面的穴口又是一阵收缩。他促狭地说，我记得你可说过你最好的伴侣是这两只狗崽吧，怎么，对着他们做，那么有感觉？

内马尔实在了解他，他确实有点把他家养的两只金毛当做家庭成员，想反驳也无从开口。而且很快，就在下一秒，内马尔又狠狠地撞了进来，他止不住地呻吟出声，环在肩上的手几乎快绞在了一起。内马尔环住他性器的手没有丝毫放松，甚至摩擦的速度和挤压的力道都变得更快更大。被两倍快感打磨下的理智很难做出什么判断，在他的呻吟声中是不是还夹杂着其他什么，他一概不知。他整个人好像是悬空的，抵着墙，不着地，只能挂在巴西人身上，不使自己滑落下去。还有一处着力点在他们的相连处，越深入就越好像是自己被对方的性器他钉在了墙上，后来他索性松开了一只手。但还没做什么就被内马尔扼住了腕骨，嘴唇划过他的额角，鼻翼，下颌，像羽毛一样扰人。血液从里面开始沸腾，他的眼前被生理泪水充斥，一片模糊，发自嘴中的低吟不自觉地带上了些哭腔。再到后来，沸腾到了极致，他空张着嘴，嗓子却像哑了一样什么都发不出。

内马尔还是没停下，直到他在他体内结束射精。他才放他下来，又在他耳边说。被我操到射的吧。他指的是前面一次桑切斯的，但是桑切斯也不知道，他的意识似乎还没回转过来，也不会去纠结这样一个问题。无人知晓原因了。落地的时候他的腿软得厉害，差点摔下。内马尔环着他的背，一手从他的膝盖下穿过，就这样抱起。也许是看到他要迈开步子，两只金灿灿的观众小小地嘶喊了一声，又撒开爪子朝着某个房间飞奔而去。

内马尔知道那就是它们家的卧室，全伦敦都找不到比你们更忠心耿耿的家犬了，他在心里夸赞道。他一边带着它们的主人往他的卧室走去一边在他边上说着话，从几年前的初遇说到现在，内马尔讲的内容几乎天马行空。知道吗，我刚刚居然傻到问你要不要开灯，我那时觉得全完了。他拨开被汗水濡湿的发丝，在前额上又亲了一口。可是我现在又想开灯了，你猜为什么

桑切斯倚在他怀里，很困，他只重复了一遍问题。那是为什么。

因为我想看看你嘛。而且。

他用肩推开了卧室的门。我有答案了。

他在半夜醒来，他累得睡过去后内马尔把他抱上了床，此刻那人环抱着他睡得正熟。他借着月光打量了一会儿，又不是太舒坦地展了展手臂。他有时候觉得，这家伙或许是和自家的儿子睡得太久，习惯了身边的床伴是一个只用一个怀抱就能箍住的小东西，所以睡相才会如此随心所欲。他的巴西好友睡着了喜欢蹬腿，喜欢卷被子，喜欢像只八爪鱼一样把他卷住，然后把他逼到床的边缘，背靠着墙壁看着对方身后那一大片雪白的床垫，如是望洋兴叹。

这样的答案总教桑切斯有些心酸，又会倚着对方的手臂愈加心安理得。他开始想之前内马尔说的那些，有些他记得不很清楚，有些索性只有开头的一个“我”，其余的都成了盲音。但这到底妨碍不了他的选择。他往后退了些，——空间不是很大，他更得小心翼翼。他在那个空当，把脸抬到比此刻酣睡着的内马尔稍高一些的高度，一边打量着他一边想自己。

他想他自己的答案，他想他干嘛会真的答应他如此荒诞的要求，还想一些过去的事已完的事。他眼里的光彩越发复杂，偶尔迸些光，偶尔熄些火——若是内马尔此刻睁眼，一定要吓上一跳，怀疑他是不是要实行些谋杀手段。确实有些，在某一刻他确实会有不如打起来的念头，并且伴随着的，永远是他打对面打得异常凄惨的画面。但是一会过后，他又不想了，仿佛先前那阵冲动从未存在过一样。

每每这时，他总觉得自己好像在咀嚼沙漠里那些外表艳丽的药西瓜。

在荒漠中大放异彩，却把他涩了一嘴。

他走回之前的路，因为似乎他们都搞错了一件事，房间里有窗，街上的灯天上的星，不管哪处都能投点光进来。虽然很微弱，微不可查的那种，但总归是有的。他想起内马尔那时的嘴型——那最初的三个音节，朝着空气，照着记忆模仿了一遍。他们的答案其实一模一样。如果内马尔愿意相信他自己，那他的信任也总是没有理由的。

Te amo.

他重新依着这具身体睡下，把手脚都缩到内马尔围出的那个圈子，然后闭上眼。

就好像他们从未分开过一样。

End


End file.
